1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for enabling processes of a device and, more specifically, enabling processes of a device during a network downtime condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many environments that rely on electronic and paper-based processes, there is a reliance on a network infrastructure to effectively and efficiently perform process-oriented work tasks. If the network infrastructure becomes unavailable (i.e., a network downtime condition occurs) through planned or unplanned network outages, the access to critical process elements and steps may also become unavailable. Examples of network-based process elements or steps include, but are not limited to, accessing centrally located documents and forms (such as on a server or in a remote storage location), processing workflow steps (such as scanning documents to an electronic file share) and completing field entries in forms utilizing electronically stored data.
In many cases, once the network becomes unavailable, workers shift from electronic process entry to a more manual process, such as paper-based processing. The manual processing of forms and documents may lead to a higher potential for error and a less efficient processing of documents. Additional labor may also be needed once the network is back up or running in order to process the data that was manually captured on paper during the network downtime condition.
Thus, there is a need for a solution that will enable a device to continue utilizing network-based processes during network downtime (i.e., where communication with a network is unavailable). There is also a need for a solution that will maintain efficient and accurate processing of documents with minimal procedural or process changes when a network infrastructure is unavailable.